


Don't Leave

by Gravytrain101



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Pete feels awful about being an alcoholic and never being sober when he comes home to Patrick. One night he broke his promise to Patrick causing him to leave. He tries his best to make it up to him.It is a short story and probably isn't that good.





	

PETE’S POV:   
It’s been 2 weeks since Patrick left and I am torn. He told me that all I do is drink and he doesn’t want that. I sat thinking of how I was going to get him back then I started to think about the things I have done to him: never show affection or told him I loved him, drink 24/7, and I’m barley ever sober. 

I replayed our last night together in my head: 

I somehow made it inside without falling over and I went to the living room. 

I heard Patrick sigh and ask, “Are you drunk again?”

I nodded. 

Patrick said all teary eyed, “You promised you wouldn’t drink again! You promised.”

I said, “I’m sorry.”

Patrick said, “Sorry? That’s all you can say?”

I said, “Yes.”

Patrick said, “I’m sorry Pete but I need a break” and he left and I haven’t seen him since. 

I’ve sent him tons of messages and voicemails begging for him to come back because I am 100% sober and I need him back. I don’t know how- 

My phone rang and I answered, “Hello?”

Andy said, “Hey man. I need to tell you something.”

I asked, “Can it wait?”

Andy said, “It’s about Patrick.”

I asked, “What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

Andy said, “You have to stop him. He is leaving to London right now. Go to his apartment. Now!”

I said, “Okay. Thanks.”

I hung up and ran to my car and sped off to his apartment. 

Once I got there I ran to his floor and to his room. His door was open so I just ran in to find him with 2 suitcases facing the window. 

I said, “You really think I would let you leave?”

He dropped the suitcases spinning around saying, “Pete.”

I said, “I came to stop you” as I stepped closer, “You can’t leave” another step, “Please come back.”

His eyes swelled up with tears as he looked at the ground and asked, “Why?”

I lifted up his chin and said, “I have been sober for the past week and a half.”

He blinked as tears fell. 

I said, “And because I love you.”

He gasped and said, “Pete this isn’t funny.”

I said, “I love you.”

He said, “Don’t. Stop.”

I said, “I love you.”

He lightly pushed me as he said, “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

I said, “I love you.”

He put his face in his hands and cried. 

I gently pulled his hands away and held him letting him cry into my shirt. 

I said, “I love you so much baby.”

He said, “I love you too.”


End file.
